Chemically bonded biologically active proteins, such as enzymes or the like, which are covalently attached to a suitable polymeric backbone have been described in literature. The covalent bonding of various reactive groups to polymers like cellulose or modified cellulose, and the further bonding of biologically active proteins to such modified products is also known. Bonding was effected via various reactive groups, such as groups attached to the polymeric backbone by reaction with cyanogen bromide, with bromoacetyl bromide etc.
The functional moieties used according to the present invention are of a very versatile nature and it is very easy to obtain various desired products by resorting to easily controlled conditions of reaction.